Hungry for the Wolf
by Glitterstar2
Summary: Ever wonder why Sirius and Remus are such good friends


A/N Hey boys and girls Glitterstar2 here this is my first fic ever and its slash so if you don't like don't read that way you won't have to complain. If you do like slash then read and review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing so don't sue and the song is Hungry like the wolf by Duran Duran which I don't own

It was early on Saturday evening and James Potter was in detention but he isn't who this story is about. Peter Pettigrew (A/N Murderer!) was god only knows where but he isn't who this story is about either. This story is about Sirius Black and Remus Lupin who were in the seventh years dormitory. Remus was reading a transfiguration book and Sirius was…. Bored as usual.

"Reemy I'm so bored!" Sirius wailed loudly. Remus sighed and said "Well go and find someone to play with then." Sirius gave him a look that clearly said 'Don't make me sulk' and replied grumpily "But I want you to play with me." Remus chuckled softly and said "You know not so long ago that would have been an innocent request. (A/N or as innocent as Sirius could possibly get) But now it means more."

"Yay story time!" Sirius cried leaping from his bed to the one next to it which just happened to be the one Remus was lying on. Remus chuckled again and wrapped his arms around the boy next to him and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Okay" Remus said sighing "which story do you want to hear"

"The one where we got together" Sirius said softly this time running his fingers along the other boy's chest and tracing one of his long scars. "But you know that one" Remus replied.

"I know but I like it "

"Okay"

Flashback (Remus telling story)

It was Remus's birthday and James had told him to stay upstairs while he and Sirius set up his birthday surprise. Remus lay on his bed reading and a short while later James came up to get him. He blind-folded him and dragged him downstairs. Remus followed him and sat on the couch. When James took the blindfold off Remus saw Sirius standing in front of him with a black guitar. Then he saw James pick up his own black guitar and they both started to play a song….

Darken the city night is awire steam in the subway earth is afire  
Do do do do do do do do do do do do do do  
Boy you want me give me a sign and catch my breathing even closer behind  
Do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do

In touch with the ground I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
Smell like I sound I'm lost in a crowd and I'm hungry like the wolf  
Straddle the line in discord and rhyme I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
Mouth is alive with juices like whine and I'm hungry like the wolf

Stalked in the forest too close to hide I'll be upon you by the moonlight side  
Do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do  
High blood drumming on your skin it's so tight you feel my heat I'm just a moment behind  
Do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do

In touch with the ground I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
Scent and a sound I'm lost and I'm found and I'm hungry like the wolf  
Strut on a line it's discord and rhyme I howl and I whine I'm after you  
Mouth is alive all running inside and I'm hungry like the wolf

Hungry like the wolf, hungry like the wolf, hungry like the wolf

Burning the ground I break from the crowd I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
I smell like I sound I'm lost and I'm found and I'm hungry like the wolf  
Strut on a line it's discord and rhyme I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
Mouth is alive with juices like wine and I'm hungry like the wolf  
Burning the ground I break from the crowd I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
Scent and a sound I'm lost and I'm found and I'm hungry like the wolf  
Strut on a line it's discord and rhyme I howl and I whine I'm after you  
Mouth is alive all running inside and I'm hungry like the wolf

Remus was shocked and just sat there staring at them unable to speak. But Sirius just stepped foreword and took him by the hand and pulled him upstairs. When they got to their dorm Sirius stopped, turned to look at him and said "Listen Remus there's something important that I really need to tell you" Remus gulped and said "Okay, what is it?"

"I'm gay" Sirius said

"What?"

"I'm gay"

"I heard you but… wow…really?"

"Yeah" Remus stayed silent. Then Sirius said "There's something else...I…uh…kind of like you"

"You mean like me like me?" Remus asked "Yeah" Sirius replied. Remus fell silent again then he did something neither of them expected, he grabbed Sirius by the tie, pulled him foreword and pressed their lips together and then drew back Sirius stared at him for a moment before grabbing Remus and kissing him. Then Sirius slid his tongue into Remus's mouth. Remus was shocked for about thirty seconds before coming to his senses and opening his mouth wider to let him in. Then Sirius started to push him towards the bed….

End Flashback

"Hey why'd you stop there I was just getting into it?" Sirius said sulkily.

"Because you remember what happened" Remus said

"Do I?" Sirius asked slyly "Why don't you remind me?"

Remus smiled and then reminded him exactly what had happened that night and it took most of the night to do it.

A/N Well that's my first fic hope you liked it. I behaved myself with this one because it's my first and my friends would be horrified and I'm sorry if the lyrics are wrong but I got them from the internet. Luvs Ya Read and Review xxx


End file.
